The present disclosure relates to animal or pet restraints. More particularly, it relates to a non-retractable leash which is illuminated by light sources especially used for walking a pet or animal during dusk or nighttime hours to increase visibility as well as safety for both the pet and pet owner or walker in dark or dimly lit situations and environments.
Walking a pet at night or at dusk can pose visibility and safety issues for pets and their owners. Being visible to automobiles, bikes, etc. can prevent injury or harm to either the pet or the pet owner or walker. Thus, there is a need for non-retractable leashes and collars which are illuminated. Furthermore, lighted pet leashes add a dimension of style and fun to walking a pet.
Also, there is a need for additional illumination for seeing and picking up animal waste; i.e., poop. Some existing leashes (illuminated or not) provide additional illumination such as by a flashlight but they tend to be only used with retractable leashes. Since they are retractable, these leashes tend to be rather long, i.e., 10 to 15 feet or more. As a result, it is difficult to provide a light beam which effectively illuminates a leash over 10 feet long as well as the ground 10 to 15 feet away from the user holding the leash. The user then has a difficult time seeing the ground and animal waste to be picked up.
Thus, there is a need for providing a non-retractable illuminated leash which has a fixed length (such as about 3 to 8 feet) which has additional illumination which provides a light beam which effectively lights the ground where the animal is walking or pooping. This allows the user to easily see the animal waste for picking up the waste to discard it.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated non-retractable animal leash which provides illumination and provides additional lighting for effectively lighting the area adjacent the leash for picking up animal waste which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.